This invention relates to monomers comprising cationic moieties and to polymers prepared therefrom.
Quaternary ammonium derivatives of acrylic acid or of an acrylamide are well known in the art. Examples of known monomers, polymers and copolymeric derivatives thereof are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,677,679; 3,174,874; 3,248,352; 3,329,706 and 3,744,566. Such polymeric and copolymeric derivatives have found numerous uses such as retention aids for fillers and pigments in papermaking, flocculants of sewage and waste waters, antistatic finishes, wettable coatings and in enhanced oil recovery.
Unfortunately, the polymers of the prior art contain either short side chains or relatively long hydrophobic side chains which connect the ethylenically unsaturated portion of the monomer (for example, the acrylate moiety) to the ammonium moiety. Short side chains do not allow for a great volume of water of hydration in order that the solubility of the resulting polymer be high. Monomers containing long side chains polymerize slowly and often yield polymers which are not water-compatible.
In view of the deficiencies of the prior art, it would be highly desirable to provide a polymer which has a high affinity for water and is highly wettable; and which comprises monomers comprising a quaternary ammonium moiety.